The invention relates generally to the field of radio-frequency (RF) tags and more particularly to a system and method of using RF tags for the purchase of goods and services from a vendor employing RF tag reading equipment.
RF tags are typically used transactions involving motor vehicles. These, vehicle related transactions often involve the payment of tolls for road, bridge, or tunnel usage. When an RF tag is employed for toll collection, the vehicle can pass through the toll lane with out coming to a stop when making payment.
An RF tag is a passive device that is preprogrammed with specific information. For vehicle applications, the RF tag is typically programmed with an account number for an authorized user (or customer). The account number in turn may be associated with the customer""s address, phone number, vehicle model, license plate number, and credit card account. Associating the RF tag with the customer""s name and address enables the party issuing the RF tag, hereinafter tag-vendor, to send the customer monthly statements detailing account activity. Affiliating the RF tag with a customer""s credit card account provides the tag-vendor with a convenient and secure way of billing the customer for accrued charges. In addition, using the credit card account ensures that the tag-vendor is immediately paid every time the customer incurs a charge using the RF tag. And finally, associating the RF tag with a license plate number and a vehicle model helps the tag-vendor detect fraudulent transactions.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art embodiment employing RF tag technology to perform toll collection involving a vehicle. A moving vehicle 102, equipped with an RF tag 104, approaches a toll lane on a roadway 106. The toll lane is equipped with an automated electronic toll collection system. The electronic toll collection system is comprised of an RF transponder 110 and associated processing equipment. As vehicle 102 approaches a toll collection point 109, an RF transponder 110, mounted on a structure 108, sends out a radio signal in the direction of the oncoming vehicle 102. The outgoing signal from the transponder is referred to as a query signal 112. When query signal 112 contacts RF tag 104, a resonance is established inside RF tag 104. The resonance causes RF tag 104 to emit a radio signal, which is picked up by RF transponder 110. The radio signal emanating from the queried RF tag 104 is referred to as a return signal 114 which is shown as a group, or series, of wave-front phenomena containing unique identification information about RF tag 104. Typically, RF tag 104 is attached to the inside of the windshield, or on the front bumper of vehicle 102 to ensure that query signal 112 reaches RF tag 104 without interference.
Transponder 110 receives return signal 114 and communicates it to a processing system (not shown). The processing system is generally run on a computer comprising a database and specialized software instructions for processing transactions. The database contains customer information that can be uniquely associated with the identification information contained in return signal 114. In particular, the database contains the information necessary to bill a customer for a toll. After retrieving the customer information associated with a particular return signal 114, the database facilitates billing the customer""s account for the cost of the toll. Additionally, the database may be configured in a manner to allow it to be used in issuing the customer a statement detailing one or more transactions over a given time period.
To protect against fraud, many toll plazas augment the RF toll collection system with a digital surveillance camera 116 oriented to photograph the vehicle and license plate when processing a transaction. If a surveillance camera is used, a digital image of the vehicle may be stored in the database used to facilitate processing transactions.
FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art method that may be used by a customer to open an RF tag account with a tag-vendor. First, a customer requests an RF tag 104 in-person, by mail, or over the Internet (step 202). Then, the customer provides billing information so a tag-vendor can collect fees that become due as an issued RF tag 104 is used to pay tolls, (step 204). Most often, the billing information comprises a credit card number. When a credit card number is used, any charges incurred using RF tag 104 are billed to the card and appear on the customer""s monthly statement. Alternatively, billing information can comprise bank account information to facilitate debit card like transactions, or a pre-funded account can be established with either the tag-vendor or a trusted third party, such as a bank. If desired, step 204 can comprise the gathering of other information such as the customer""s home address, occupation, license plate number, vehicle type, and the like.
An RF tag account is opened by the tag-vendor after the customer""s billing information is verified, (step 206). Upon opening the account, a customer receives an RF tag from the tag-vendor (step 208). RF tag 104 is then placed in, or on, the vehicle according to the tag-vendor""s instructions (step 210). After RF tag 104 is placed in the vehicle, the customer can begin using it for allowed transactions.
While RF tag technology is primarily used for toll collection, there are other areas of human activity, involving motor vehicles, for which RF tag technology may offer solutions. One such problem is the delays that may be experienced at fast food restuaurants.
Today, many people believe that they are pressed for time. For these people, time pressure may be experienced both at the office and at home. Affected people may feel like they are always behind schedule and that they never have enough time to complete the professional and personal tasks at hand. To fit more into a given day, many harried people often resort to fast foods for some, or all, of their daily meals. The large numbers of people using fast food restaurants has resulted in delays at many establishments especially during peak meal times, namely lunch and dinner. Often the congestion occurs at both the walk-up counters and drive-through lanes simultaneously. These delays may tend to anger the already harried customers and may cause some of them to forego visiting fast food establishments.
When customers who would normally have eaten at fast food restaurants opt for another solution, the establishments lose revenue. Additionally, the customers must find an alternative place to eat. The inconveniences associated with finding alternate dining locations may cause additional anxiety for these patrons. However, if fast food establishments can find ways to process more customer orders in a given time span, then more people are likely avail themselves to fast food.
Therefore, a system is needed that enables fast food establishments to process more customer orders in a given time period. The system should allow fast food vendors to increase the number of customers serviced without decreasing order accuracy or the quality of the food. Also, the system should allow the fast food vendors to utilize as much of their existing infrastructure as possible. Additionally, the system should provide customers with added convenience to give them incentive to use the system. Finally, the system should take advantage of existing technologies, to the extent possible, so that the cost of implementing the system is minimized.
Embodiments of the present invention include methods, systems, and computer program products for making transactions between parties one of whom has an RF tag associated with a desired product. One such embodiment comprises a method of making a transaction between a first party and a second party wherein the first party has an RF tag associated with a desired product. The second party queries the RF tag and received a return signal. Using the return signal, a desired product is identified and then made available. Then a monetary transaction is completed for the desired product.
In another embodiment, a system makes a desired item available to a receiving party. The system accomplishes this by using a transponder to identify a customer party based upon identification information associated with a return signal from an RF tag. The system uses a memory for storing information about a plurality of customer parties and a plurality of desired items wherein the desired items are associated with the customer parties. The customer parties are identified using the identification information associated with the return signal from the RF tag, and a processor coupled to the transponder and memory is used for processing the identification information.
In another embodiment, a computer program product comprising a computer useable medium having computer readable code is used to practice the invention. The computer readable code executes the steps necessary for making a monetary transaction with a receiving party by (1) processing a return signal from an RF tag wherein the return signal contains identification information, (2) identifying a customer party using the identification information, (3) associating a desired product with the customer party, and (4) charging the customer party for the desired product.
Yet another embodiment comprises, a method for making a monetary transaction in which a desired product is made available to a customer party having an RF tag and a customer party account. A transponder sends a query signal to an RF tag. A return signal is received from the RF tag wherein the return signal contains identification information about the customer party. The return signal is processed and the identification information is associated with the customer party and a customer party account that was established prior to the monetary transaction. The customer party account also contains information about a desired product and a payment method. The customer party is charged for the desired product using the payment method and then the desired product is made available to the customer party.
An object of the present invention is to facilitate rapid order processing in drive-through applications while, at the same time, increasing order accuracy by reducing the chance for human error.
It is another object of the invention to increase customer convenience by enabling them to place drive through orders when they do not have adequate cash on hand.
Yet another object of the invention is to leverage existing technologies thus allowing vendors to quickly implement the invention while requiring minimal modifications to any existing infrastructure.
These and other objects of the present invention are addressed in the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, the drawings, and the appended claims. The detailed description and drawings are not intended to limit or define the scope of coverage sought. Rather, the scope of patent protection sought is defined by the appended claims.